True Love
by godzilladictator
Summary: Hi guys. This is True Love: A love story of Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Details may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night, when Mama left. "Oh, Spirit…", I heard her say. I watched in sorrow as she walked out the door and into the rainy darkness. "Why, Papa? Why?", I thought.

That was two weeks ago. After that incident, Papa had come back with the third woman in a week. I was getting sick of not ever getting any attention. I also couldn't watch him cheat on Mama. I packed a bag full of necessities from my closet and drawers and quietly headed out the door. Not that I needed to. Papa was so busy fiddling with his drunk new girlfriend's shirt buttons, neither of them noticed. Then, I was gone.

My name is Maka Albarn, and this is my story.

I was walking down the street the next day, feeling lonely, when a figure on a yellow bike veered up next to me. The rider was one of the strangest men I had ever seen. He had white spiky hair and red eyes. He also had tan skin, so he definitely wasn't an albino.

"Hi. My name is Soul.", he said with a grin, revealing jagged teeth, which to me, appeared to make him attractive. I mean, I actually started thinking he was kind of cute. "What are you doing out on the street? Do need any help or something? Come on. Tell me the story."

I blushed for a moment, and then I started to cry. " Well…" I hesitated, but then I told him the whole thing.

To be continued in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since I met Soul. I had been living in the spare room in his apartment, and living with him has been great. It was good to live with someone who I felt cares about me.

"Why papa? Why?!"...

"Huh?!"

I woke up crying. I had been having these dreams ever since I left home, and they were hurting me.

"Maka? Are you okay in there?". It was Soul. He opened my door.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Come on, Maka. What's the problem?"

I went silent. I came over to me, and stroked my hair as I set my head down on his shoulder.

We sat there for a little bit, until he stood me up, my head still on his shoulder, and walked us to his room. We lied down his bed, him still stroking my hair. Then, something amazing happened. Our eyes met, and he leaned his face closer to mine. I did the same thing, and before I knew it, we were kissing. It felt good to kiss, especially Soul. He released, and I got on top of him. I bent down, and kissed him again, while he fiddled with my shirt buttons.

To be continued in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of Soul's alarm. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in Soul's bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. And, that both of us were naked.  
>"Holy hell. what did we-", I was interrupted by the memory flowing back into my head.<br>"Oh, I remember now."  
>"Hey beautiful.", it was Soul. "Sleep well?" "Uh, yeah."<br>"Good, because I want you to meet the gang"  
>"the gang?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I got out of bed, and scurried over to my room to throw some clean clothes on. Soul did the same.<p>

A few minutes later, we were at the basketball court in the park. There were 2 other people there. They walked up to Soul and me, and high-fived Soul.  
>"Maka, this is Tsubaki, and this is Black*Star."<br>"Hello, Maka."  
>"S'up!"<br>"Uh, hi?"  
>After the introduction, we stayed there for a while. The other 3 played 2-1 basketball, while I sat on the bench and read.<br>"Hey Maka!"  
>I looked up at the shark-toothed 17 year old.<br>"How 'bout you join us?!"  
>"Me? Oh no."<br>Black*Star chimed in.  
>"We can teach you if you don't know how to play!"<br>I thought about it, and stuck my novel back in my bag.  
>"Sure!"<p>

To be continued in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was a peaceful day in Death City. Me, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were at the park

basketball court.

"Nice job, Maka!", Soul said to me as I scored a basket on Black*Star. " Dammit!", Black*Star

screamed in frustration. " Ha! Not this time, B.S.!", I said back to him. Every time we restarted

the game, I would win for me and Soul by scoring the last basket. Black*Star was always so

upset that he lost to me, a newbie. After a few more baskets, Soul decided it was time to head

back to the apartment. As we were walking away, Tsubaki called me over to her. "I know you

like Soul!", she whispered in my ear. " You already kissed him didn't you?!" "WHAT? HOW

WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!", I quietly shouted back at her. "You always looked at each

other in "That Way.". Then, I already knew that you had,"Been With Each Other."." I stared at

her with an embarrassed look on my face. I started to blush. I was about to say something

crazy, when Soul yelled my name. "Coming, Soul!", I yelled back. As he started walking, I ran

away from Tsubaki to catch up with him. "So, what you girls talking about? How cool I am,

right?" "No.",I replied to him. "Just girl stuff."

To Be Continued In Chapter 5!


End file.
